How Cliche
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Waking up next to a stranger? Check. Married? Check. Las Vegas? Check. Falling in love? No. This was not planned! Check? Sigh. How Cliché is that? "At the end of the day, Sage, you have to admit; we make a great husband and wife." Adrian told me. I gave him a sad smile "Yes but sadly this isn't real. Goodbye Adrian." Those words broke my heart. (Full sum inside)
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**How Cliché**

 **Summary: Sydney agrees to go with Rose and Lissa to take a break from her over controlling father who broke the news to her about getting married. She's in her final year of RN school and has secured her a position in the most promising hospitals amongst the New England States. Everything was going according to plan (her father's plan) until she woke up next to a handsome stranger and a goregous wedding ring! Adrian is the party boy that never grows up, he specializes in women, drinking, and parties. His family sat him down for an intervention and meeting his new future Nina. Adrian is outraged by his father arranging a married that he had no idea about and acts on an implusive decision: Las Vegas. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to a beautiful yet picture perfect woman as his wife. Now they struggle to spend their entire Spring Break to fix one drunken night. Will these two grow close or will the part ways at the end of the week and never look back?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Richelle Mead. I own this story plot. I do not own Last Name by Carrie Underwood, that's where the idea came from. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I have not giving up on my other story I have writer's block. I am working on my InuYasha fanfic just taking it slower since i have this and I'm reading a lot of books for fun :)**

 **Chapter 1: Confusion**

* * *

' _Man I feel like I've been hit by a truck.'_ I groan at the massive headache pounding on my skull. I will never EVER going to drink again. Why did I let Rose talk me into drinking?

" _Sydney," my father's voice doom into my cellphone. I sigh silently knowing that I'm about to go into a long lecture of how worthless I am to him. "Yes, sir?" I answer levelly. "I have good news for you." He pauses "I have arrange a marriage for you once you finish college. The man that you'll be marrying is one of the top doctors in America." He pauses again letting the information sink in. "This marriage will benefit the family and give a great honor to the family. Once you are done this semester is over, you'll be coming home to meet this young man. So don't screw up in the meantime." The line went silent._

That's when Rose suggest that we go to Vega for Spring Break. When she found out about my arranged marriage, she and Lissa thought it would be fun to drag me along in one of their escapade of fun. Now with this awful headache I wish I stuck with water or a diet Coke because I'm definitely regretting this. _'Think Sydney, think!'_ my mind shouts at me. That's when I realize, my bed is really comfortable which is strange since we got an extremely cheap hotel room for the week so we can have extra cash to spend on souvenir, shopping, food, and alcohol (at least the other two do), So I'm in a bed that's not mine, panic surges through me, and that's when I realize the heaviness across my lower back. Finally opening my eyes to regret that immediately because of the intense sunlight shining in the room making me flinch and groan again in pain. Hangovers are the worst. A shift in the bed made me hyperaware of the bedmate that I have inquire from the previous night. The weight on my back left but the weight in the bed didn't ease up. I took that as a good sign. I slowly peeled back the sheet that was covering my body, I glance down to found that I'm in my undergarments that's at least a sign that intercourse may not have went on but you can't be too careful.

I look around the room to spot my navy blue dress lying over a chair and my black wedges sitting beside it. I sigh in relief. I walk over there to see my clutch purse sitting on the table, when I reach for it with my left hand to notice something shining on my ring finger. That's when I scream, "Huh? What's going on?" my unnamed bedmate asks in panic. I silently cursed myself for screaming out loud, I quiet down said to turn to see a pair of green eyes staring at me in confusion. I notice the sheet are pool at his lap giving me a view of his bare chest. I bite my lip to keep from screaming again. His dark hair is tussle from sleep and running a hand threw his hair. "What in the hell are you screaming for? I thought you was being murdered." He snaps sarcastically. I glare at him, despite how handsome he looks, "Excuse me?" I asks placing my hands on my hips forgetting about my lack of clothing, blushing as his green, emerald I decided, eyes darken with lust at seeing my practically naked body. Seeing the way his expression turn from confused to lust driven me to turn back around to slip back into my forgotten dress in my moment of being frantic from the surprise that rest on my hand.

I went to retrieve my purse again to see a piece of paper underneath it. I pick it up to see what is was to find out that it's a marriage certificate! "Oh my goodness." I gasp dropping the paper like it was on fire to back away from the table clutching my purse to my chests. "What?" the man asks me. The sheets ruffle around and a soft thump hit the floor signaling that he got out of bed to come check out what I found. He picks up the paper and scans over it with his green eyes. I notice that he's only shirtless that confirm my thoughts about engaging into intercourse while under the influence and I could breathe a little easily about that. "A marriage certificate? Like in tying the knot?" he asks clearly unamused by this. "What else would it mean?" I snap. The man turns to face me "I'm certain this isn't some Carrie Underwood song but real life. So how the hell did I end up marrying _you_?" his words hurt me. I have no idea why they did. "You're not charmer yourself." I mutter trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

I rub my forehead trying to think what happen to get to this part. I remember drinking with Rose (bad idea), we were at a night club (another bad idea), and after that things went fuzzy. I know that I gotten married to a man I have never meet this handsome man. "Why would you marry a stranger?" I asks him. He looks up from having his face in his palm to give me an unreadable expression "You really don't remember?" he asks me, "I'm still unclear on how the whole marriage thing went down but if you're worried about the honeymoon, Blondie, that didn't happen. You got sick and said you couldn't breathe in that dress. I helped you out of it then you went to sleep. I guess I followed suit since I don't remember falling asleep." He said the last part to himself. I sigh in relief at the conformation about not sleeping with some stranger.

"My name isn't Blondie." I point out. "I guess it's best we introduce each other since we're husband and wife." His snarky comment follows. "I don't like this any more than you do. We need to piece things together starting at where we got married at. Now formalities are long gone since we, um, slept together." Blushes "but not like that! So get that smirk off your face. Anyways, I'm Sydney Sage." I finish feeling relieve and a bit better now that my headache has dull out. The man looks at his hand then to me, he runs his hand through his hair in defeat "Adrian Ivashkov." He announces, "I'm sure you've heard of me?" he asks smirking at me. I groan _'How more cliché can this get?'_ I thought sourly. "I need to meet up with my friends so they know I'm not dead." I told him walking towards the door. He quickly opens it giving a mock bow to allow me to be the first one out. _'This is going to be a long day and longer week.'_ I mentally smack myself.

" _ **It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"**_

 _ **And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"**_

 _ **And I don't even know my last name"**_

* * *

 **A/n: Please let me know what you think. If i get ANY reviews I will update.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapels?

**How Cliché**

 **Summary: Sydney agrees to go with Rose and Lissa to take a break from her over controlling father who broke the news to her about getting married. She's in her final year of RN school and has secured her a position in the most promising hospitals amongst the New England States. Everything was going according to plan (her father's plan) until she woke up next to a handsome stranger and a goregous wedding ring! Adrian is the party boy that never grows up, he specializes in women, drinking, and parties. His family sat him down for an intervention and meeting his new future Nina. Adrian is outraged by his father arranging a married that he had no idea about and acts on an implusive decision: Las Vegas. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to a beautiful yet picture perfect woman as his wife. Now they struggle to spend their entire Spring Break to fix one drunken night. Will these two grow close or will the part ways at the end of the week and never look back?**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything!**

 **Chapter 2: Chapels?**

* * *

If my luck wasn't bad enough then I don't know what is. I'm currently locked out of my hotel room seeing as Rose and Lissa aren't there or very heavy sleepers. Honestly, this week is starting off to be horrible and full of regret! So I find myself sitting at a coffee shop two blocks down from the hotel that we rented our room at. I'm trying to find out where the wedding chapel that Adrian and I were wedded at and apparently Elvis' Wedding Chapel has four of them in this sinful city. Why would anyone allow people who are far too gone to make reasonable decisions get married? After I parted ways with Adrian, we exchanges numbers (business only) so if I came across the chapel we can get our marriage appeal. Lucky me, there's only four of those stupid things in this city.

I quickly text Adrian: _I found the chapel. Downside, there's four of them._ I sip on my coffee taking out a pen from my clutch to write down the two chapels that are the closest to me when my phone ding notifying me that I received a text message. _Can we meet at the first one on the list in about an hour? Try not to miss me until then ;) –Your sexy husband._ I groan mentally at the end of the text. _Really?_ I roll my eyes finishing my coffee. I gave a quick response. This man is strange, twenty minutes ago he was being rash and now he's joking about being married. The ring shines brightly when the sun caught it right. I glance down at the ring, it has a sapphire gem in the middle with two small diamonds on the side giving it a slight flower look. It's a very beautiful ring. Something that belongs to his rightful wife and not me. He's so flamboyant and handsome. He's everything my father disapproves of that made a smile appear on my face.

The thought of displeasing my father gave me a thrill. I hate the fact that he plans my life! I'm twenty-two years old and I'm already arrange to get married (not counting my current status of being married). I've move up the corporate ladder in record time, while being in nursing school nonetheless! I'll graduate in the winter and hopefully I'll be in the NICU unit by then. I've always enjoy being around new mothers or current mothers repeating birthing another child. My father doesn't want me anywhere near the Labor and Delivery section of the hospital. He didn't want me to get any ideas.

Sighing at the fact that this surprise marriage has been a rebellious thing that I've always wanted to do (Not getting married to a strange but going behind his back). I glance at my phone to see that I need to be at the chapel in thirty minutes, I clean up my trash and tossed it in the trashcan before walking out of the coffee shop. It's about a ten minute walk so I took my time and admire the city. It's much different during the day, it's busy but it's not booming like at night. I watch a couple from across the street, an older couple, and the woman is window shopping while the man watches his wife with love and admiration. He looks over her shoulder asks her something that cause her to laugh. She shook her head as they continue to look from shop to shop. I've always wonder what it's like to grow old with someone you love? My mother told me that her and my father used to be so carefree and full of love. Now she works at the auto shop (where I spent my free time away from my father) or she would do side jobs for money. My father is a very well-known lawyer in America, he has tons of connections within the medical field, law field, and even on Capitol Hill.

I arrive at the chapel pulling me out of my muse while I wait for my unexpected husband (still can't stomach that) to arrive. I glance at my phone to see that he has three minutes to make it before his hour is up. I look at the chapel trying to see if it jogs any memory from last night. My phone ding notifying me that a text came through. _Syd, hopefully you are alright. Lissa and I arrived back at the room to find you gone. Be safe. We'll meet up for dinner at 8:30pm. –Rose_ at least they weren't oversleeping at the hotel. "How is my lovely wife?" I cringe at the endorsement knowing who it is before turning around. Adrian is standing with his hands stuff into his dark wash denim jeans that look expensive, a grey Henley shirt, grey Gucci leather low-top sneakers, and his hair style to where he looks like he rolled out of bed. _'At least one of us was able to shower.'_ I thought bitterly. "Let's get this over with." I said in a 'strictly-business' tone. He shrugs following me into the chapel. We reach the reception desk to be greeted with a bored looking woman flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me?" I asks gaining her attention. "Yes? What can I do for you?" she snaps looking annoyed.

"We are looking to see if we might have wedded here. We would like to see the wedding pictures." Adrian said smoothly. The woman looks from me to him in a new attitude change. "What's the last name?" she asks a bit more cheerful. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the new and improve attitude. "Ivashkov, Adrian." He spoke easily. The woman looks over her booking from last night then shook her head. "Sorry, I don't see that name." she told us. "Thank you." He said before we left. Once outside, I pull out the napkin that has the other address on it, "We can check the other one? Its ten minutes down the road." I offer. "Whatever you want, Sage." Adrian answer pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Great! I married a stranger with a bad habit." I grumble rolling my eyes at his laughter. "You're such a delight." He chuckles.

' _The things I get myself into while partying with Rose and Lissa.'_ I sigh looking down the road with a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter, Sydney and Adrian are now out on a mission to appear the marriage. How fun! Now Sydney meets up with her friends for dinner. Will they find out about the ring? Or will she hide it? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

 **edit: 04/07/16; I will do chapters on Adrian's POV and what happens in his time. After Ch.3 is finish, I will do three chapters on his POV. I will make the days stretch out depending on what I'm having them do. Thank you!**

 **Reviews are welcome! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Conflict

**How Cliché**

 **Summary: Sydney agrees to go with Rose and Lissa to take a break from her over controlling father who broke the news to her about getting married. She's in her final year of RN school and has secured her a position in the most promising hospitals in the England States. Everything was going according to plan (her father's plan) until she woke up next to a handsome stranger and a gorgeous wedding ring! Adrian is the party boy that never grows up, he specializes in women, drinking, and parties. His family sat him down for an intervention and meeting of his new future, Nina. Adrian is outraged by his father arranging a married that he has no idea about and acts on an impulsive decision: Las Vegas. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to a beautiful yet picture perfect woman as his wife. Now they struggle to spend their entire Spring Break to fix one drunken night. Will these two grow close or will they part ways at the end of the week and never look back?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 3: Dinner conflict**

* * *

Monday night couldn't come any quicker. I step out of the bathroom letting the steam roll out, wrap in a towel heading towards my bed to open my suitcase to see what I can wear that is Sydney approve and not Rose or Lissa approve. Rose is lying across the second bed looking at a magazine as Lissa is nowhere to be found which struck as an odd thing since she's usually glue to Rose. I quickly dress in skinny dark jeans, a black one shoulder shirt that flares at the bottom letting it flow against my hips nicely, and black converses that I pack for comfort. "Where's Lissa at?" I ask Rose pinning my hair back out of my face. The dark hair woman shrugs "I dunno, she said something about a family gathering? The only family I know that comes here is the Ivashkov's." Rose says sitting up to pull on her combat boots. The name alone left me shock in my place, "Wh-what do you mean?" I silently curse myself for stammering. Rose didn't seem to notice "She's their second cousin? I understand why she doesn't bring me to her little chumming meeting since I left things on a bad note with them." Rose said with a bit of regret. I wonder what she meant but didn't push for any more questions regarding the topic. "Come on, I'll treat you to dinner." Rose grins getting up grabbing the small bundle of cash before we head out the door.

We stop at a small hole in the wall diner. We chat up the night, laughing at what we did to past the time while we were all separate 9I left out the marriage). Rose looks up from her milkshake to roll her eyes, I turn to see Lissa walking towards us looking a bit distraught while the figure before her almost made me want to disappear. Adrian Ivashkov, is following behind her, his dark mood seem to lighten up when he spot me. That devil may cry smile plaster all over his handsome face. "Great, Adrian is here. Get ready for operation awkward." Rose mutters more to herself. I turn around praying that my face is neutral as they stop at our table. "Lissa, what did I say about bringing strays to the table?" Rose bit out avoiding Adrian's eyes. "Funny, Hathaway, since you're here." Adrian snip out before turning his attention to me "Why hello, darling, I haven't seen you before? Dearest cousin, why haven't you introduce me to this lovely woman before?" he asks faking a sugary interest knowing damn well we've met before (the ring and marriage certified approves that). Lissa shifts uncomfortably "Sydney this is Adrian. Adrian this is Sydney one of my close friends. Please behave yourself around her." Her pleas at the end.

Adrian sat down beside me causing me to scoot over to make room while Lissa sat opposite placing Rose in front of me. "Have you ate yet?" I asks tensely to Lissa. She shook her head no making the atmosphere turn awkward and slight unpleasant since Rose and Adrian seem to have an unspoken past that I have no clue about. Adrian laid his arm across the back of the booth getting comfortable making me uncomfortable which Rose notice. The waitress came by seeing new customers that join our table "What can I get you?" she asks sweetly batting her eyes at Adrian making me inwardly roll my eyes. "Coffee is fine, what about you cousin?" he ask glancing at the blonde across from him. "Ice sweet tea, please." She spoke politely to the woman as she writes down the drinks and hurries off to grab them. I felt Adrian's fingers lightly glaze my shoulder and I glance his way. He didn't seem to realize what he is doing subconsciously so I let it slide, all I can think of is what if he spills up about knowing me?

"Why are you in Vegas?" Rose asks finally breaking the tension. The waitress arrives with Lissa's drink along with an extra glass of water for Adrian after he finishes his coffee. The waitress promise to come back in a few to grab their orders. "Why else? To see the scenery? Meet exotic women? I can say not running into my ex-girlfriend isn't on my list of things to do." He said nonchalantly sipping his coffee. "What's with that wedding band? Or do you play a sick joke on expecting women to get them to feel sorry for you?" Rose bit out glaring at his words and pointing at the silver band on his left hand. I hid my wedding ring in my purse so they have no idea that I have fallen prey to marriage with him. "Why? Are you jealous? I figure you would be smooching up that Roman-" "Russian" "whatever man that I caught you with six months ago? Wait! Did he figure out what a whore you are and left?" Adrian asks in mocking surprise. I roll my eyes at their childish behavior. Rose looks guilty and offended by his words. "Dimitri is on vacation and went to visit his family. We are perfectly fine." She said matter of fact. It's true, Rose is head over hills in love with the said man and he feels the same. Dimitri has ask me about how he should propose to Rose when he returns from his homeland.

The waitress came back to grab the orders from Lissa and Adrian then left with giving Adrian a smile, "Guys please, don't make a scene." Lissa pleas. Adrian shrugs finishing off his coffee "Whatever you say cousin. I'm mildly surprise that you two found someone to corrupt." He said. "They're not corrupting me. I agree to come along on this vacation." I finally voice my thoughts. Adrian looks down at me with those emerald green eyes of his "Oh? Party life of a college student too much?" he meant that as a tease but it made me defensive. "Actually, more like escaping a father who will never be proud of you. I'm a nurse at the local hospital back home and I'm in the RN program to get my RN license and become the Head Nurse at the hospital." I told him looking down at the table feeling embarrassed for telling him all of that. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder, I forgot about his hand being there, making me look up at him to see a mixture of emotions swirling around those green eyes. "Would he approve of this?" he asks with a double meaning. The trip to Las Vegas and the unexpected marriage. "Probably not." I gave a small smile knowing damn well my father would be dragging me away if he caught wind about where we went for Spring Break.

The burning feeling of someone's stare torn me away from the inside knowledge of how we could blow our cover. I look forward to find Rose giving me a questionable stare that I simple shrugged off. Adrian and Lissa's food arrive in time for anyone else to give any thought to what conspire between Adrian and I. "Back to your earlier statement, Hathaway, I simply found myself in a bind." Adrian says between bites and taking drinks of his water. Rose look a bit stun by his answer. "What do you mean? Oh! The ring!" the lightbulb click in her head. Adrian rolls his eyes at her being simple minded. "However will you downplay that this marriage was simply amiss and that you can't rob the world of Adrian Ivashkov?" she said sarcastically. I frown at her being so cruel towards her ex-boyfriend that she cheated on with. "Yes, it's a tragedy but I must set the world back in balance." He waved off her crude remark with a simple joke. Lissa rolls her eyes at the two going at each other's throats once again.

"Listen, you two bickering won't solve anything. Adrian says he has it under control." Lissa says in her cousin's defense. "Under control? More like playing some poor girl's heart." Rose snap. Lissa nudges her hard in the side before sending Adrian an apologetic smile. "Geez Rose its been what? Four months and you're the one that's bitter?" Adrian sneers. I look between the two lost in what this silly war is about. "You're the one that's bitter! Why can't you be happy for me? I'm still your friend!" she nearly cries. Adrian's body tenses up beside me, I cast a look his way to see his face darken at her words. "You cheated on me Rose! I caught you and Russian bellboy screwing in OUR bed while I return early from a trip with my father to surprise you! You don't get it or never will. You want to be friends? How about go fuck yourself." Adrian tosses some cash on the table before leaving in a hurry. I felt an ache in my heart at this man's misery. Lissa glares at Rose "Why do you always do that? You know he was going to ask for your hand!" Lissa snap leaving as well. Rose looks away angry at the two cousins. I hide my angry and hurt. I never knew that Rose would ever consider cheating on someone. Yes she has a reputation about getting cozy with the opposite sex but never cheating on that person.

My phone buzz in my purse that I brought along with us. I open it to grab my phone and to spot the wedding ring that Adrian place upon my finger while drunk. He wears its other half, I pick up my phone closing my purse to see that Adrian texted me. _Please come to the Witching Hour and bring luck. –Adrian_. "Sorry Rose but I have to leave." I said quickly grabbing my purse and phone before leaving her all alone. I doubt she really wants company after that episode that happen. _On my way, -Sydney_ I reply quickly. The Witching Hour is about two blocks from where Rose and I were having dinner before the whole show started. I walk towards the casino where Adrian told me to meet him at. The conversation from earlier is still buzzing around my head. Rose cheating. Adrian's betrayal. Lissa getting mad at Rose. What Rose said about Adrian playing some poor girl's heart? If they knew that poor girl was me, would Rose take back what she said? _'Of course she would! Rose hardly thinks before she speaks.'_ I silently told myself.

Once I arrived at the Witching Hour, I walk around the casino hoping to catch Adrian. I texted me to let him know that I'm here. It might take a while for him to hear his phone with such a loud place. I wonder towards the bar feeling déjà vu, I took a seat at one of the bar stools. A memory came rushing back when the bartender ask what I'd like to drink.

 _Rose and Lissa abandoned me after promising they would stay by my side since I've never been to a club. I thought about turning around once I notice they split to leave this place and go back to the hotel. I settle for going to the bar and sitting there hoping to catch a glimpse of my friends. The bartender gave me a Diet Coke when ask what I'd like to drink. After finishing my first Coke I look at all of the alcohol on the wall, I couldn't believe that there was so much poison to choose from. The barstool beside me squeak, I glance over at the new comer to see a handsome man with dark hair and green eyes that look like emeralds they are that green. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" he asks smirking at me. I huff in annoyance, how dare this man!_

" _Jack and Coke." The man orders. "So tell me, darling, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" he asks giving another smirk. "Not picking up guys like you." I snap back. He chuckles at my remark. "This doesn't seem like your style." He remarks after thanking the bartender for the drink. I turn my head to get a better look (or I assume a better look) at this man. His dark hair is messy like h just rolled out of bed but knowing his type he probably made it look that way, his dark color shirt stretches across his lean athletic frame nicely (snap out of it Sydney),wearing dark jeans, and expensive looking sneakers. "Do you always dress like that?" I asks him. "What? Like a sexy up to no good man? Yes." He laughs downplaying my attitude. "Adrian Ivashkov." He told me. He gave me a once over, "You're right. This isn't my scene. My friends drag me here and left me." I said and left on that note. He caught my arm, I look back to see his green eyes looking at me curiously "I didn't catch your name, darling." He states. "I didn't give it." I slip out of his hold and disappear into the crowd._

The bartender sits the Diet Coke down in front of my snapping me out of memory lane. I gave a quick thanks before checking my phone. Adrian text me back telling me know that he's now heading towards the bar after his fail attempts on contacting me the first three times. I left slightly bad for being distracted by the memory. "Sage?" I turn at the use of my last name to see Adrian looking like he has enjoyed way too many drinks. He stumbles towards me, I quickly hop out of my seat to steady him. "Sage! I'm glad you're here. I was getting lonely without you." He slurs into my ear. I roll my eyes at his state, I drank half of my Diet Coke leaving what I owe and more for them.

"Why are we leaving?" Adrian asks once we reach the outside world. The rush of the Nevada chill night air gave me goosebumps. "You can't hardly stand." I told him. "I made good money!" he cries like a child. I raise a brow at that thinking how an intoxicated man could have possibly won anything? Once a taxi cab pulled up I helped Adrian in first, "Where is your hotel?" I ask him clueless. "Caesars Palace." He told the cabbie. Adrian turns his attention back to me "You're a saint Sage. Ha! Saint Sage!" he chuckles. I smiled at his comment. He looks carefree at this moment like what happen almost an hour ago disappear. "Hey, why aren't you wearing your ring? Do you not like it?" Adrian pull me from my thoughts. "Hm?" I look down to see my ring finger bare, I sigh taking out the wedding band and slipping it on. "Better?" I ask. He nods leaning his head back "Thank you Sage." He spoke calmly. "For what?" I asks a bit surprise at the mood change. "For being a gift from the Gods above, you make my pathetic life look…well…less pathetic." He finishes. I reach for him hand to give it a firm squeeze, "Thank you for taking this poor girl and becoming her husband." I said jokingly cause a smile to appear on his face.

That night I stayed with Adrian to make sure he didn't get alcohol poisoning also because I felt more at peace being here. I realize now that we must have gotten into the nearest hotel after getting married. I can look into the hotel tomorrow, for now I'm getting well deserve sleep.

* * *

 **Darkness: Reviews welcomed!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: What a Night

**How Cliché**

 **Summary: Sydney agrees to go with Rose and Lissa to take a break from her over controlling father who broke the news to her about getting married. She's in her final year of RN school and has secured her a position in the most promising hospitals in the England States. Everything was going according to plan (her father's plan) until she woke up next to a handsome stranger and a gorgeous wedding ring! Adrian is the party boy that never grows up, he specializes in women, drinking, and parties. His family sat him down for an intervention and meeting of his new future, Nina. Adrian is outraged by his father arranging a married that he has no idea about and acts on an impulsive decision: Las Vegas. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to a beautiful yet picture perfect woman as his wife. Now they struggle to spend their entire Spring Break to fix one drunken night. Will these two grow close or will they part ways at the end of the week and never look back?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **A/N: This will go back & forth between Sydney and Adrian. It may not revent back to that day but I would like to give in sight on what the other party is feeling. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: What a night**

* * *

 **Adrian's POV**

Man, last night is fuzzy. I can hardly recall last night. A groan fill my ears causing me to shift away from the person sleeping next to me. I roll over on my back, throw my arm over my eyes to see the annoying sun out of my eyes. I peel beside me to have my breath taken away from the sight. Medium blonde hair with darker blonde lowlights making the lighter blonde look platinum, the soft tan skin of the beauty beside me makes me sigh at the things I would love to do to her. Bits and pieces of last night start to flow back into my head remaindering me of a night that could have been grand. I hear the sheets pull back peeking my curiosity to see the blonde bombshell in her bra and panties, damn that body. Those black lacey panties make her butt looks delicious. _'Adrian snap out of it man! Force!'_ I mentally curse myself for falling prey to that goddess leaving my bed.

 _After I arrived in Las Vegas, my first stop was to see Lee and have Vegas fun with the old friend. My phone buzz in my pocket, I took it out to see that my baby cousin (one of them) has texted me. "Adrian, Lissa is in Vegas with Rose. Please be careful and don't get into a fight. Be safe."-Jill. Ah Jailbait, always taking great care of me even when she's half way across the United States. Six months ago, my life turn upside down because of one woman. Rosemarie Hathaway. Lissa's best friend and a friend of Jill's as well. Since the whole shit show, Jill has been trying to look after me via Skye or text me at least four times a week and call twice. She worries about my health since I upped my intake of alcohol and been hospitalized three times in the past six months for alcohol poisoning. Rose tore my heart out and stomped it to pieces. Now I'm here in Vegas, party city, because my father decides that after I embarrassed the family that he has the right to give me an intervention plus introduce me to my future wife!_

 _Lee and I are sitting at a booth with several woman around us. My angry never left since I enter the night club, only dulling but the hot girl on my lap is whispering all the dirty things she'd like to do and offer to get her friend involved. As hot and temping as that sounds, I politely excused myself and headed towards the bar. That's when I saw her. Her golden halo of hair shines in the poorly lit bar section. She looks uncomfortable sitting there drinking all alone. So I made my move and sat down beside her. I can see her eyes burn into me as I look out of the corner of my eye to see her sneaking looks at me. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" I ask smirking her direction. She huffs in annoyance at me. "Jack and Coke." I order. "So tell me, darling, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" I asked again giving her another smirk._

" _Not picking up guys like you." She snaps back. I chuckles at her remark. "This doesn't seem like your style." I remark honestly after thanking the bartender for the drink. She turns to give me her attention. Something about my words struck her. "Do you always dress like that?" She asks me curious about my attire. "What? Like a sexy up to no good man? Yes." I laughs downplaying her attitude. "Adrian Ivashkov." I told her. I gave her a once over, "You're right. This isn't my scene. My friends drag me here and left me." She confess and left on that note. I silently cursed myself for making her leave. I acted quickly and caught her arm. She stop at the contact of my hand, She looks back at me giving her a curious look (since women usually don't leave) "I didn't catch your name, darling." I states. "I didn't give it." She replies slipping out of my hold and disappear into the thong of people, the golden angel disappears from my sight._

A bloody curling scream woke me up "Huh? What's going on?" I asks in a sleep haze confused as to why she is screaming. I quickly glance around the room to make sure there was no intruder in the room. The golden hair ruffle and sticking out from sleep. She cringes at the scene she cause and turns around to see my confused look. "What in the hell are you screaming for? I thought you was being murdered." I snaps sarcastically and annoyed. She glares at me like I offended her by talking. "Excuse me?" she's placing her hands on her hips. Lust swirls inside of me, my eyes skim her body, and the skin that's soft to the touch has me digging my hands into the sheet. Her lacey set makes my lower region grow hard at the sight of this beautiful creature. Recognition flash across her face when she took in my lustful state, she blushes brightly turning back around to slip into her dress that she forgot in her earlier scream. I try to calm myself down from the lust, trying to gain a hold of the situation before me "Oh my goodness." I heard her gasp causing me to look up to see her trembling while holding onto something.

"What?" I asks confused, I toss the sheets off of my body, swung my legs around to touch the floor, and pulling on my jeans from the previous night. I walk over to her and pick up the piece of paper that she laid down. I gave a blank stare at the paper in my hands. A marriage certificate? "A marriage certificate? Like in tying the knot?" whatever amusement I had or anything lustful thoughts disappear without a trace. Anger boil inside of me, how in the hell did I jump from one thing to another? _Alcohol._ I curse silently. "What else could it mean?" she snaps causing me to turn towards her unimpressed by this. "I'm certain this isn't some Carrie Underwood song but real life. So how the hell did I end up marrying _you_?" I sneer not realizing that my words hurt her. "You're not charmer yourself." She mutter trying to hide the hurt that I inflicted on her. She starts rubbing her face, she looks like one of those thinkers. _'I'm married to a woman with brains. How interesting is this?'_ I thought picturing my father's face when he sees that I married beauty and brains.

"Why would you marry a stranger?" She asks me bringing me from my inner thoughts. I didn't realize that I had my head in my palm when I look up at her to give her an unreadable expression "You really don't remember?" I asks her. "I'm still unclear on how the whole marriage thing went down but if you're worried about the honeymoon, Blondie, that didn't happen. You got sick and said you couldn't breathe in that dress. I helped you out of it then you went to sleep. I guess I followed suit since I don't remember falling asleep." I said the last part more to myself and gives a shrug. She seems to be relieved by the fact that she didn't sleep with someone she just met cause my heart to ache at this and made questions swirl in my head at why it should bother me at all.

"My name isn't Blondie." She point out with her hands place firmly on her hips. "I guess its best that we introduce each other since we're husband and wife." I snarked out. "I don't like this any more than you do. We need to piece things together starting at where we got married at. Now formalities are long gone since we, um, slept together." Blushes "but not like that! So get that smirk off your face. Anyways, I'm Sydney Sage." She finish feeling relieved. I look down at my left hand studying the ring with a sigh before running my hand through my bedhead making it even more tussled "Adrian Ivashkov." I announce, "I'm sure you've heard of me?" I asks smirking at her. She groan at my antics causing my smirk to widen. "I need to meet up with my friends so they know I'm not dead." She told me walking towards the door. An emotion shot through me causing my earlier tumble to come back I quickly open the door giving her a mock bow to allow her to leave first. I stare after her, this little blonde bombshell already has me falling apart and she can't even stand me. I chuckle to myself _'This week is getting better and better by the passing minute.'_ I shove my hands into my pockets with a knowing smirk playing upon my lips.


End file.
